


Przekonaj mnie

by tehanu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Consentacles, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sexually Transmitted Feelings, Sounding, Tentacles, Translation, Xeno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: — Przekonaj mnie.— Przekonać cię?— Tak. Przekonaj mnie, że warto, i żebym nie spróbował rzucić się w tej chwili z powrotem do zatoki zamiast ci pozwolić, żebyś przejął moje ciało i spierdolił nim w kosmos.— To ja mam stery. — Venom znacząco zaciska i rozluźnia ich lewą dłoń, a potem łapie ich nią za ich wspólną szyję. Eddie reaguje na to… intrygująco.— Aha, teraz tak — mówi Eddie, ale twarz ma zaczerwienioną. Oczy utkwił w jakiejś dalekiej gwieździe. — Ale daję ci słowo, że szybko się uczę, a jak się przyłożę, to potrafię być cholernie męczący.





	Przekonaj mnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [Convincing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467008) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> Od Autorki:
> 
> Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, jak przeszliśmy od „kawałek mnie podwieziesz” do „jeśli coś ci się stanie, to spalę wszystko”? Ta brakująca scena to jest jedno z możliwych wyjaśnień.
> 
> A poza tym to trochę jeszcze na to za wcześnie, ale wesołego Halloween! Proszę bardzo, z tej okazji porcja potworoseksu.
> 
> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Zawsze jest następne Halloween.

— Przekonaj mnie.

— Przekonać cię?

— Tak. Przekonaj mnie, że warto, i żebym nie spróbował rzucić się w tej chwili z powrotem do zatoki zamiast ci pozwolić, żebyś przejął moje ciało i spierdolił nim w kosmos.

— To ja mam stery. — Venom znacząco napina i rozluźnia ich lewą dłoń, a potem łapie ich nią za ich wspólną szyję. Eddie reaguje na to… intrygująco.

— Aha, teraz tak — mówi Eddie, ale twarz ma zaczerwienioną. Oczy utkwił w jakiejś dalekiej gwieździe. — Ale daję ci słowo, że szybko się uczę, a jak się przyłożę, to potrafię być cholernie męczący.

Wspomnienia Eddiego, odległe i z drugiej ręki, potwierdzają to, mimo że on się w tej chwili nawet specjalnie nie stara.

— Jesteś samotny — mówi Venom.

— Aha, to tak jak dziewięćdziesiąt procent ludzkości. Próbuj dalej.

— Mogę temu zaradzić. Już nigdy nie będziesz sam.

— To nie jest ten rodzaj samotności.

Venom wie. Wczoraj przez prawie cały dzień szperał Eddiemu we wspomnieniach, przyglądając się uważnie wszystkim aspektom obecnego gospodarza i się ich ucząc.

— Właśnie, że jest. Obiecuję. — Venom oplata nadgarstki Eddiego dwiema pętlami swojej bardziej płynnej postaci, wykształca dodatkowe dłonie i chwyta nimi Eddiego w pasie. — Ja mogę jej zaradzić.

Eddie daje nogi trochę szerzej. Po jego minie widać, że to była odruchowa reakcja. Zadowolony, Venom wydaje dudniąco niski, gardłowy odgłos i sam wykształca ciężar talii i własny tułów, żeby całą tę pustą przestrzeń wypełnić sobą. Głosem, który zrobił się odrobinę piskliwy, Eddie pyta:

— Mówisz…?

— Potrafię to zrobić — potwierdza Venom. — Zrobię to.

— A co, jak ja nie chcę, żebyś to zrobił? — W głosie Eddiego nie słychać pewności siebie, a to, jak przechyla biodra, podważa konieczność zadawania tego pytania.

— Chcesz. — A jednak… Venom od razu się wycofuje i chowa, raz jeszcze znikając w całości pod skórą Eddiego. Eddie opiera się bezwładnie o rusztowanie boi, rozkładając szeroko nogi. Raz jeszcze mówiąc bezpośrednio do jego umysłu, wiedząc dokładnie, które wspomnienia i skojarzenia poruszy, Venom mówi: — Ale zawsze mógłbym spróbować przekonać cię _ustnie_.

— To by, uch… — Eddie głośno przełyka ślinę. Przyciska dłoń do zimnego metalu pod nimi, jakby chciał w ten sposób odzyskać równowagę. Venom go przeczekuje. Postanowił, że będzie miał Eddiego całego, a to wymaga tylko cierpliwości. Niemal pod nosem Eddie mówi: — A, pierdolić to. — A głośniej: — Aha, dobra. To mnie przekonaj. — Jakby wyczuwając kierunek, w którym zmierzają myśli Venoma, bulgoczący im obu pod skórą przewrotny humor, Eddie doprecyzowuje, niczego przy tym tak naprawdę nie doprecyzowując: — W ten sposób, który… nie polega na rozmowie. — Jakby się bał, że nazywając to po imieniu, da Venomowi więcej władzy nad sobą. (Nie wie o tym, ale już to zrobił.)

Venom znów wypycha się częściowo na zewnątrz. Dłońmi, które teraz mają na palcach szpony, przygniata Eddiego do podłoża i jednocześnie zbiega w dół dziesiątkiem cienkich, mocnych, sznurkowatych z kształtu macek. Uważa. Jak koc rozlewa się kałużą między Eddiem a podstępnym zimnem, chroni go przed ostrymi krawędziami łuszczącej się w wilgotnym morskim powietrzu farby. Eddiemu wyrywa się sapnięcie zaskoczenia. Mężczyzna nie stawia najmniejszego oporu. Venom ponownie wykształca oczy, zęby, język – wszystkie te ważne elementy, które składają się na twarz. Eddie wpatruje się w ten jego pysk i teraz to nie od strachu ciemnieją mu oczy.

Venom widział wspomnienia Eddiego. Zna ogólny zarys jego myśli, kształt jego umysłu. Całowanie to nowa koncepcja – używanie ust do czegokolwiek poza jedzeniem wydaje mu się perwersyjne – ale nachyla się do przodu i wsuwa język między rozchylone wargi Eddiego. Miauk, do którego to prowadzi, sprawia mu niemal taką samą satysfakcję jak smak wnętrza ust Eddiego. Całowanie się rzeczywiście jest perwersyjne i Venom jest nim zachwycony. Eddie troszkę ssie, ale głównie leży i się temu poddaje.

Eddie wyciąga rękę i Venom uprzejmie wykształca ramię, żeby Eddie mógł się go mocno chwycić. Robi jeszcze kilka macek, wślizguje się nimi Eddiemu wężowato pod bluzę, trąca mu brodawki i je szczypie. Kiedy na próbę jedną skręca, przez całe ciało Eddiego przebiega dreszcz. Wolną ręką Eddie po omacku rozpina sobie spodnie.

Większość wspomnień i doświadczeń Eddiego sugeruje, że pewne czynności wymagają przygotowań i czasu, o ile w ogóle do nich dojdzie. Ale Venom już dość długo czeka. Całe życie czekał, aż znajdzie Drugiego, który go dopełni. A Eddie? Eddie jest bardzo samotny. On też już dość długo czeka.

Venom wypełnia Eddiemu odbytnicę i jednocześnie ciasno oplata mu członek bezkształtną, wijącą się masą. Eddie coś krzyczy, bez sensu i zdławionym głosem; usta ma zaprzątnięte językiem Venoma. Venom też ma zajęty język, ale mówi Eddiemu prosto w umysł:

— Jesteś w środku pusty, Eddie, taki pusty, tak strasznie pragniesz, żeby cię wypełnić. — Eddie wydaje z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby szlochał; to Venom znajduje i bezlitośnie pobudza jego prostatę. — Ja cię wypełnię.

Eddie się wierci, ale nie po to, żeby przed tym uciec. Wygląda to tak, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, na którym punkcie ciała się skupić, w którą stronę się wychylić. Venom porusza się razem z nim i nie pozwala mu dyktować tempa. Tu nie chodzi o to, żeby Eddie brał w tym udział, tylko żeby się uczył podporządkowania Venomowi.

— Tobie jest tak dobrze, prawda, Eddie? _Cudownie_. Jesteś do tego stworzony. — Venom rozluźnia chwyt i zaczyna miarowo głaskać Eddiemu fiuta, na tyle mocno, żeby Eddie to czuł, za słabo, żeby go zaspokoić. — Stworzony _dla mnie_.

Kiedy Eddie wyrzuca biodra do góry, Venom przestaje go pieścić. Kiedy Eddie nieruchomieje, on znowu zaczyna. Eddie jest posłuszny – jest taki grzeczny, że Venom nagradza go, wsuwając mu cienką jak wąs mackę do cewki, idąc śladem tego pysznego preejakulatu, którym obaj ociekają. Eddie rzuca mocno głową i Venom przytrzymuje go od środka, nie pozwala, żeby zrobił sobie krzywdę, a sam tymczasem ostrożnie, delikatnie bada to miejsce, zapuszczając się jeszcze głębiej.

— Taki jesteś teraz słodki — mówi Venom, wypuszczając macki o zakończeniach w kształcie zębów, żeby skubnąć nimi Eddiego w ucho. — Aż dziwne, że nikt cię tak jeszcze nie trzymał – pełnego i szczęśliwego, czułego na dotyk i słodkiego. Moglibyśmy cię tu tak trzymać już zawsze i bylibyśmy tylko ty, ocean i ja. Z każdym przypływem lizać cię, aż się otworzysz; z każdym odpływem cię wypełniać. Eddie, moglibyśmy cię sobie zatrzymać. — Tętni w środku i na zewnątrz, tak żeby Eddie poczuł go w każdym miejscu, gdzie on go dotyka, w każdym miejscu, w którym jest. — Eddie, daj nam się zatrzymać.

Na ten jeden sposób Venom trochę się wycofuje, podczas gdy resztą siebie nieubłaganie, bezlitośnie napiera mocniej, wpycha się głębiej: zabiera język, tak że Eddie ma szansę dać jakiś kontrapunkt – a wrażenie jest takie, że Eddie chce to zrobić rozpaczliwie. Kiedy to robi, brzmi to czarująco żałośnie. Niewyraźnie jak człowiek pijany mówi:

— Pierdol się.

— Nie, Eddie — grucha Venom, wsuwając Eddiemu do cewki trochę więcej siebie — nie mnie. Ciebie.

Eddie chichocze histerycznie i z całej siły rzuca głową do tyłu, ale Venom podtrzymuje mu ją, amortyzując uderzenie. Eddie zamyka oczy. Rumieniec pokrywa mu całą twarz, schodzi na szyję i znika pod ubraniem. W górnej części klatki piersiowej Venom czuje jego ciepło.

— Aha, jasne. — Głos Eddie ma schrypnięty z emocji. — Zerżnij mnie.

Venom tak właśnie robi – powolnymi ślizgami, bezustannymi i nieubłaganymi jak przypływ. Czuje, jak to w Eddiem narasta – i narasta, i narasta – jak się piętrzy i przełamuje. Eddie przez cały ten czas miauczy, jęczy i wydaje cichutkie, zdesperowane odgłosy. Szlocha, kiedy porywa go orgazm, i kiedy fala opada.

Zadowolony z siebie, Venom chowa wszystko oprócz twarzy, upajając się zalewającymi organizm Eddiego endorfinami.

— Czy to było wystarczająco przekonujące? — pyta.

— Bo ja wiem? — Kiedy w końcu Eddie dochodzi do siebie na tyle, żeby się odezwać, mówi głosem człowieka otumanionego, a twarz rozciąga mu się w szerokim uśmiechu. — Wydaje mi się, że może powinienem usłyszeć jeszcze kilka argumentów…

Ciesząc się, że ma pretekst, Venom z zapałem wypuszcza z uda Eddiego jedną grubą mackę, wpycha mu się z nią do tyłka i znowu napiera na prostatę i pulsuje.

Eddie się szarpie, potem drga, a odgłos, który wydaje, pozostaje niezrozumiały.

— Uch, wiesz, żartowałem, ale…

— Ale? — dopytuje się łagodnie Venom.

— Szlag. — Eddie znowu rozkłada nogi, zaciska mięśnie na macce, napiera na nią ciałem. — Uch, no, możesz nie przerywać.

Eddie za mocno czuje teraz dotyk i pobudzany od nowa wzdryga się i drży, ale i tak – rzecz dziwna, zdumiewająca – porusza się w takim rytmie, żeby się lepiej nadstawić. Nie ma żadnego zmysłu samozachowawczego. Venom powinien go unieruchomić. Nie robiąc tego, sam odstępuje mu teren, który wcześniej zdobył.

Oddaje Eddiemu jeszcze trochę kontroli, pozwala mu się tak samemu pieprzyć, aż rozbolą go uda, aż zacznie mu przy każdym ruchu grozić, że się przewróci. Eddie daje ręce na twarz Venoma, tam, gdzie człowiek miałby kości policzkowe. Muska palcami wrażliwe, odsłonięte ciało przy jego zębach. Uśmiecha się i przyznaje:

— Masz rację.

Taaak. Pewnie, że Venom ma rację. Zaraz, w jakiej kwestii Venom ma rację?

—  _Oj_ , no. — Palce Eddiego drgają i to doznanie Venoma rozprasza. Venom ma ochotę wziąć te palce do pyska i je połknąć; głęboko w środku byłyby bezpieczne. — Rzeczywiście jest mi z tym dobrze. Cudownie. Może… może nawet jestem do tego stworzony. — Eddie całuje Venoma w te zęby i wkłada mu do ust same czubki palców. — Ale jeśli ja jestem do tego stworzony, to ty też.

Venom potrzebuje całej swojej samokontroli, żeby mu tych palców nie odgryźć. Eddie wykorzystuje tę okazję, żeby znowu przepchnąć się przez krawędź orgazmu i runąć. Patrząc, jak twarz Eddiego wykrzywia się z rozkoszy w wyrazie bezwstydnej szczerości, patrząc na łzy, które Eddie ma w oczach, Venom myśli sobie…

Venom myśli sobie…

Nieważne, co Venom sobie myśli. Eddie jest człowiekiem, gospodarzem, żywicielem, zdobyczą, ofiarą. Razem przejmą rakietę, dołączą do zastępu innych, którzy czekają, głodni, na kawałku skały, a potem… Venom ma nadzieję, że Eddie przeżyje. Jeżeli nie, to ma nadzieję, że uda mu się zatrzymać te palce, kości tych dłoni przyciśniętych łagodnie i bez lęku do jego twarzy. Chciałby mieć jakąś pamiątkę po tym człowieku, tej chwili, tym antrakcie na środku zatoki.

— Aha, dobrze — mówi Eddie. Uśmiecha się, niespecjalnie szeroko, ale prawdziwie. — Przekonałeś mnie. Daj mi prędziutko załatwić jedną rzecz, a potem znajdziemy ci tę twoją rakietę.

(Venom myśli: _Mógłbym go sobie zatrzymać. Chcę go zatrzymać._ )

To nie jest wielkie ustępstwo. To nie potrwa długo. Tamci czekają, ale mogą jeszcze poczekać. Venom ciasno otula sobą Eddiego, uważając, żeby był bezpieczny, i osuwa się do wody. Płyną szybko do brzegu, a nad nimi niewyraźnie połyskują dalekie gwiazdy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeszcze raz od tłumaczki: czy uważacie, że on ma „usta”? Czy „pysk”? :)


End file.
